Moldings are typically made of wood, plastic, metal or the like, and are decorative in nature. Moldings are usually made of one type of material, but specialty moldings exist that are made up of a combination of materials, such as wood and metal for example. Various types of moldings and their construction are well known to those skilled in the art.
Lighting is typically installed in the home, office, etc. in a way that is completely unrelated to moldings used in the same areas. Lighting usually hangs from the ceiling, is mounted to the walls, or sits on desk and tabletops. Nightlights are employed in a similar fashion, or are plugged into electrical outlets in the walls. In offices or businesses, repeating message boards, such as those that report stock market figures, are usually hung on the walls.
There exists a need then for a molding that incorporates illumination as part of the molding, and a molding with an integral illumination member. There also exists a need for an illuminated molding that may serve as a nightlight, mood lighting, or the like. There exists a need for an illuminated worktop front edge molding to serve such purposes. There also exists a need for an easy way to install such molding that is within the realm of the skill of the average consumer. The objects of the present invention are to fill these unmet needs, and these and other objects of the invention will become apparent through the specification, claims, and drawings provided herein.